


Pride

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, First Kiss, Gay Pride, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley didn't expect to bump into Aziraphale at Pride, and he really didn't expect what happened next
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	Pride

Crowley weaved his way through the busy crowds. He smiled, glad to see that humanity had begun to come to its senses. Not that it was perfect by any means, but humans never were. In other times and places things were much more relaxed, but for so long it seemed that humans had tried their best to control their fellow men. Well, they still did that, but a few things were loosening up. He might be a demon but even he could see there was nothing wrong with one person loving another, no matter what their equipment might happen to be.

Someone bumped into him and he turned, quickly doing his best to school his features as he realized it was Aziraphale. Quite buttoned up as usual, but, improbably, with a crown of rainbow colored flowers on his head.

"Oh, Crowley, it's nice to see you," he said effusively.

"Wouldn't have expected you out here. You're not really a crowd person," said Crowley.

"Well, that's true, but there's so much love, I'm afraid I really couldn't stay away." Aziraphale beamed as he looked around. 

Crowley had seen Aziraphale drunk on more occasions than he could count, but this was different. As if he were drunk on the energy around him. Crowley slung an arm casually around Aziraphale's shoulder and steered him out of the crush of people with practiced ease. He noticed a group of people standing nearby with arms crossed and disapproval written in every line of their body, but they were just watching, for the moment at least. Aziraphale was too full of the moment to notice anything.

Crowley stepped them off the street and into a small bar that was, miraculously, both open and empty. He steered Aziraphale into a seat and stepped behind the counter, pouring them each a drink. He sat across from Aziraphale and slid one over to him.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"Where did you get the, erh," Crowley pointed at Aziraphale's head.

Aziraphale put his hand up as if he'd quite forgotten what was there. "Oh, I don't remember. Someone kissed my cheek and plopped it on there, I think."

Crowley tried to ignore the flare of jealousy he felt and sipped his drink instead. Aziraphale threw his back with enthusiasm, then focused on Crowley. "What are you doing here? Not stirring up trouble, I hope?"

Crowley waved away his concern. "No, no. Don't need me for that, anyway. Just taking in the sights."

"There is quite a lot to look at," said Aziraphale, turning his head and looking out the bar's window just as a man wearing nothing but a very small pair of shorts walked by.

Crowley swallowed back his emotions again. You'd think after six thousand years he'd have it under control. But Aziraphale had always been different.

Aziraphale turned his attention back to Crowley. "Now don't you go worrying about me cavorting with these humans, Crowley."

Crowley stared at him a moment, then picked up his drink again. "I've no idea what you're talking about," he muttered.

Perhaps still a bit drunk on the day, Aziraphale leaned forward. He slowly reached for Crowley's glasses, giving him the opportunity to stop him. When no resistance came, he took them off and carefully put them on the table. "You've been watching me a long time, Crowley."

Crowley opened his mouth to deny it, as he had so many times before, but something in Aziraphale's eyes made him stop. Aziraphale smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I noticed quite some time ago. Always thought we were too different. I... I know I've pushed you away... but I was wrong."

Crowley swallowed, for once at a loss for words. Aziraphale slid out of his seat and came to Crowley's side, sliding in next to him. He reached out and took Crowley's hand. "Perhaps it's time I stop ignoring my own feelings," he said quietly.

To Crowley it felt like the world had contracted in. There was only them and the feeling of Aziraphale holding his hand. Sure he'd had certain  _ thoughts _ about Aziraphale that were less than pure, but there was no way an angel could feel that way about a demon, could they?

Aziraphale took a breath and met Crowley's eyes again. "I do believe I would rather like to kiss you." He leaned in and Crowley's eyes slipped closed and the brush of Aziraphale's lips against his own was the closest thing to heaven he'd felt since falling.

Instinctively, Crowley cupped Aziraphale's cheek, returning the kiss. It should be impossible for a demon to love, and yet, and yet...

Aziraphale smiled again as they broke apart. "Come back to the shop?"

Crowley nodded. "Yes," he said quietly, blindly picking up his glasses from the table. Aziraphale gracefully got to his feet and drew Crowley up after him. There was no need to speak as they quickly passed through the bar and out into a back alley.

In no time at all, they were letting themselves into Aziraphale's shop and heading into the back with familiar steps. Crowley turned and faced Aziraphale, quietly reaching out and taking the flowers off his head.

Aziraphale took them from him and carefully set them aside on a table so they wouldn't be crushed. Then he stepped close to Crowley and kissed him again.

Crowley had done his fair share of seduction in his time, but it had almost always been a matter of words, of leading someone down a path they were thinking about anyway. He'd never kissed a human and he'd certainly never done anything more. Maybe Aziraphale had been reading the kind of books that moralizers had been tutting about for millennia, because he certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing as he put his arms around Crowley and deepened the kiss.

Crowley surprised himself by moaning softly. They landed on the sofa and he found his lap full of Aziraphale. Reverently, he ran his hands down Aziraphale's sides and cupped his arse. This was good. Amazing, even.

There was a rush of air as Aziraphale's wings slipped into being. He curled them around Crowley as if shielding him from the world beyond these doors. It felt like coming home. 

Crowley didn't freeze time; he didn't have to. The world slowed around them as they touched one another, tasting, feeling, all of those things they'd denied themselves for six thousand odd years.

Finally, Crowley slumped back against the sofa, looking at Aziraphale. Aziraphale reached out to brush Crowley's hair back. "You're beautiful. I've always thought so."

"Well, of course  _ you _ did," said Crowley without venom. He covered Aziraphale's hand with his own, awash in a love that should probably burn. But it never had or would.

"So," said Aziraphale, putting his wings away and moving to Crowley's side. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Crowley, worry worming its way into his gut.

"Oh, don't you start fretting," said Aziraphale, squeezing his hand. "I do quite enough of that for both of us."

Crowley leaned against his shoulder. "We go on, I guess," he said. "Nothing really has to change. I might sleep over here now and again. If you wouldn’t mind."

"You're always welcome here," said Aziraphale, reaching up to pet his hair.

"We've made it this far," said Crowley. "We'll figure it out."

"That I am certain is true," said Aziraphale, with a soft sigh. "I'm glad you are here."

"You're the best I know," said Crowley.

The lapsed into silence, comfortable. Outside the city continued it's celebrations, while inside two of God's creations took the first steps on their new path. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic and theartstudentyouhate for reading along, and for beltainefaire for the beta


End file.
